


Охуеть какой кроссовер 3

by 2Y5



Series: Охуеть какой кроссовер [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Vikings (TV), Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Fluff, Group Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rimming, Romace, Voyeurism, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Y5/pseuds/2Y5
Summary: Продолжаем марафон попаданцев ради PWP. Это третья часть потому что *разсекречено компаниями "Кинк Инкорпорейтед" и "Ангст Безлимитед", см. Примечание автора*





	Охуеть какой кроссовер 3

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящаю чертовому Рагнару-ёбырю-террористу, которого ни под кого не могу уложить.
> 
> Захотелось мне больше разнообразия, ибо в фиках по Викингам ни тебе минета, ни римминга, ни еще каких извращений... Продолжаю развращать фандом к хуяшенькам.  
> Моя группа в вк, посвящённая творчеству и моей любви к слэшу http://vk.com/club134878952 ПОДАЛ ЗАЯВКУ - ОТКРОЙ ЛИЧКУ!!!
> 
> Вторая часть - https://ficbook.net/readfic/4790275 (рассекречено компаниями "Кинк Инкорпорейтед" и "Ангст безлимитед")
> 
> Визуализация:   
> Рагнар - http://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=dee266d46886ed35b1b16cc3590d6c34  
> Люк - http://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=75ae7b1d50e372230e07206428aa79e1  
> Лотар - http://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=fd4707dd5f391fafa6fdd867caac52ac
> 
> Критику не принимаю, писалось ради того, что написалось. Люк очень укеша #соринотсори

С тех пор, как между Люком и Рагнаром все началось, прошло чуть больше двух месяцев. Была зима, в походы конунг пока не собирался, поэтому в основном принимал различных послов, следил за тратой запасов и их пополнением в такое суровое для его земель время.

Ночи же целиком и полностью были посвящены пришельцу, когда тот приходил к нему.

Он уводил Люка в дом, находившийся на самой окраине Каттегата, практически в лесу. Это был его дом, он сам его построил, как будто уже тогда, много лет назад, когда только стал ярлом, знал, что в его жизнь вот так вот резко ворвется этот ясноглазый юноша из далекого мира.

Эта ночь ничем не отличалась от других — насытив первый голод, они сидели на постели: Люк по привычке прикрылся от самых плеч, Рагнар же лишь набросил простынь на бедра.

Не отличалась она до тех пор, пока не озарилась легким свечением, каким обычно сопровождались переходы Люка, и в покоях не стало на одного человека больше.

На этот раз перед их взором предстала копия Рагнара — мужчина словно был его братом-близнецом. В мощных доспехах, с мечом, который тут же выхватил, но опустил, завидев обнаженных мужчин. Его лицо было более смуглым. Тем не менее кожа его казалась нежнее, чем у викинга — это выяснилось уже несколько его визитов спустя, когда с грехом пополам им удалось объясниться друг с другом.

На удивление этот второй пришелец воспринял новость о том, что его перебросило в другой мир, довольно спокойно. Он представился Андуином Лотаром. Как оказалось — магия в его мире была естественной частью жизни ее обитателей. Люк и Рагнар с удовольствием слушали рассказы о невиданных существах, эльфах и гномах, о великих войнах и горьких потерях. В ответ они сами делились своими мыслями и терзающими душу сомнениями.

Лотар оказался полезным Рагнару в вопросах военного искусства. Они находили друг в друге что-то очень важное, недостающее. Одинаковые лицом, телом и голосом, они были схожи и в думах. Рагнар слушал Лотара жадно, как когда-то слушал Ательстана, и видел, как тот с интересом узнает о новом мире. У Андуина погиб сын — Рагнар понимал его, но ничего не говорил. Они утешали друг друга одним только присутствием. Как близнецы мужчины чувствовали боль друг друга и приглушали ее.

Но было кое-что, что поначалу не нравилось Рагнару. В присутствии Лотара Люк смущался, но позволял конунгу прикасаться к себе, пусть и не так откровенно, как тому хотелось бы. Джедай строго-настрого запретил любить себя, когда рыцарь спал неподалеку, на той самой широкой скамье, на которой прежде ночевал сам юноша, прежде чем перебраться в теплую, иногда даже весьма жаркую постель конунга. Тем не менее приобнимать себя и легко целовать на виду у Лотара, который, казалось, совершенно спокойно относился к подобному проявлению собственничества Рагнара, было дозволено. Конунг же, словно подсознательно ощущая какую-то угрозу от своего двойника, стремился показать себя главным, указать новому пришельцу его место в суровом мире холодных соленых ветров.

Лотар совершенно спокойно отнесся к отношениям двух мужчин, в конце концов Азерот был огромным, а существа в нем — абсолютно разными, да чего уж там, у него и самого был подобный опыт в военном походе. Его могла больше удивить парочка, состоящая из девушки и гнома к примеру, но не более того. Но чем больше вечеров и ночей он проводил в новом мире, в этом доме конунга, чем дольше общался с Рагнаром и Люком, тем больше проникался чувствами к ним. Обоим.

Люк и Рагнар, оба такие разные, но неуловимо похожие, они были близки духовно, видно, что успели многое узнать друг о друге, проникнуться доверием, и теперь осторожно прощупывали самого Лотара, насколько он может быть опасен для них самих и других обитателей этой неприветливой страны.

Совершенно невероятно для Андуина оказалось наблюдать за конунгом, ведь тот был так похож на него внешне, пусть и с другой прической, но мимика и жесты порой у них сходились. Тем удивительней казались его с Люком легкие объятия и мимолетные поцелуи. Однажды Лотар поймал себя на том, что хотел бы увидеть, как эти двое занимаются любовью, но он помнил о том, как Люк осадил Рагнара в первый раз. Но теперь все чаще он ловил серьезные, настороженные взгляды викинга, обращенные на него, когда тот замечал, как он, забывшись, разглядывал Люка, подмечая свежие следы любовных утех на молодом теле: после всего джедай меньше закутывал себя в тряпки, находясь в покоях конунга.

И это молчаливое противостояние двух сильных мужчин длилось бы и дальше, если бы однажды Лотар не явился к самому горячему.

Полуобнаженный Люк сидел на коленях Рагнара, наслаждаясь руками, обнимающими его, прижимающими к мощному телу, пока его владелец снова расцвечивал тонкую шею следами укусов и засосов. Викингу было плевать, как тот объясняет их наличие в своем мире, хотя что-то ему подсказывало, что объяснять было попросту некому — то, как Люк тянулся к нему, как жался, словно в поисках защиты, как любил разговаривать, наводило на мысль, что в своем мире ему весьма и весьма одиноко.

Заметив жадный взгляд Лотара, конунг взрыкнул, чуть повернулся, словно пытаясь закрыть желанное тело от этих горящих глаз, и с откровенным вызовом уставился на пришлого мужчину.

Не торопясь, тот скинул с плеч плащ, подошел к постели, заработав еще одно возмущенное, приглушенное рычание, а потом все так же молча и спокойно опустился на колени рядом с ложем и поцеловал тыльную сторону ладони викинга, что покоилась под лопаткой Люка, а потом застыл, чуть склонив голову вперед, не поднимая на Рагнара прямой взгляд, признавая его право и власть.

Конунг еще какое-то время наблюдал за Лотаром из-под полуопущенных ресниц и лишь потом благосклонно кивнул, возвращаясь к пискнувшему Люку, который тщетно пытался вырваться из рук викинга, чтобы прикрыться.

Андуин отошел к скамье, стоявшей у очага. Избавил себя от одежды, благо сегодня ему не нужно было надевать еще и доспехи, ведь без посторонней помощи он из них бы точно не выбрался. После чего осторожно присел на край постели, проводя вдоль позвонков джедая кончиками пальцев, посылая предательскую дрожь по всему молодому телу. Вслед за ней послышался судорожный всхлип. Но отнюдь не удовольствия.

Рагнар и Лотар сразу же застыли, в непонимании глядя на уткнувшегося носом в плечо викинга юношу. Лотар даже отодвинулся, справедливо опасаясь, что именно он и стал причиной такой реакции. Джедай все еще вздрагивал и сжимался, словно пытаясь отстраниться от них обоих. Мальчишка определенно плакал. Но что случилось?

Рагнар жестко, но аккуратно развернул лицо Люка к себе. Вглядываясь во влажные глаза, Андуин поднял перед собой руки, дабы показать ему, что не желает навредить.

— Ты весь дрожишь, мальчик, что тебя испугало? Мы тебя обидели? Ты не хочешь его? Или нас обоих?

Джедай отрицательно покачал головой.

— Наоборот, — выдохнул он и закрыл глаза, прикрывая лицо руками, словно стыдясь произнесенного шепотом слова сильнее, чем собственной наготы.

— Тогда в чем же дело? — так же мягко вступил Лотар, беря юношу за запястье и нежно поглаживая его подушечкой большого пальца. Рука джедая была жилистой, но тонкой, мужчина смог обхватить ее полностью.

— Я не должен… Это ведь неправильно!.. Как я могу желать сразу двоих, как какая-то продажная твиʼлечка! — Ногти Люка впились в лицо, и оба любовника поспешили отвести его руки, чтобы тот еще больше не навредил себе. Открывшего, было, рот Лотара непреклонно перебил Рагнар.

— А теперь послушай меня, Люк. Мой народ не принимает отношений мужчины с мужчиной. За такое у нас забивают камнями до смерти. — Пораженный, джедай застыл, слушая исповедь викинга. — Но здесь, в этом доме, в этих покоях, мы вольны поступать так, как сами того хотим. Есть и пить что хотим, ходить, как хотим и разделять ложе с тем, с кем подскажет сердце. Я никогда не брал здесь свою жену или любую другую женщину потому, что это место — твое, Люк. Здесь не было никого, кроме нас и Лотара. Знай, что здесь ты — мой мальчик. Именно здесь я оставил на тебе свой знак, как и ты — во мне. Ты забрался мне в самое нутро, в сердце, в душу, и теперь при всем желании я не смогу тебя оттуда прогнать, разве что выдрать вместе с потрохами. Так что если ты хочешь его… Хочешь нас… то так и будет. Я поклялся, что тебе нечего бояться, пока ты со мной. И я никогда не заставлю тебя делать того, что ты не захочешь. Но стыдиться себя тебе не нужно, никто из нас не будет тебя осуждать. Я принял Лотара потому, что видел твой взгляд, направленный на него, и готов разделить тебя потому, что и он хочет того же.

В подтверждение слов Рагнара Андуин склонился и поцеловал ладонь Люка, чуть щекоча кожу успокоившегося юноши своей бородой. Джедай смущенно опустил взгляд, а потом снова посмотрел на викинга.

— Правда? Ты не будешь злиться?

— На тебя — никогда, — ответил конунг. — Разве что в шутку, чтобы задать трепку твоей красивой попке, — шутливо добавил он, озорно ухмыляясь и ощутимо щипая юношу за озвученную часть тела.

Люк удивленно взвизгнул, но тут же залился смехом, который, впрочем, быстро сошел на нет, когда так и не отнявший губ Лотар принялся расцеловывать его пальцы и запястье.

Аккуратно перехватив того за бороду, джедай притянул лицо Андуина к себе и осторожно поцеловал, пробуя границы дозволенного.

Рагнар пристально наблюдал за ними, заставляя юношу вновь возбужденно заерзать на его коленях, притираясь стояком к еще более мощному стояку викинга.

Зрелище того, как очень похожий на него мужчина целует Люка, возбудило Рагнара так, как он сам не ожидал. Ему казалось, что он будет ревновать, на деле же новый виток привязанности и желания закручивался в нем, когда его взгляд следил за влажными губами, скользящими языками. А когда Лотар втянул язык мальчишки в свой рот и принялся посасывать, то викинг и вовсе стал запоминать, чтобы позже испробовать на деле — очевидно, что Андуин был более искушен в мужской любви, чем они с Люком.

У джедая же словно камень с души упал. Он очень боялся гнева Рагнара, ведь эти встречи стали для него настоящей отдушиной, а теперь из-за его глупого тела, воспылавшего желанием и к Лотару, все могло пойти прахом. Но его любовник оказался еще лучше, чем думал Люк, он точно понимал его и, что самое главное, настолько был привязан, что не осуждал. И теперь, зажатый между ними двумя, он не мог думать ни о чем другом, кроме как: «Сила, спасибо, как же хорошо…».

Лотар вспоминал все, что знал о ласках, но подзабыл, практически оставив плотские утехи после смерти супруги, и применял эти воспоминания на Люке и Рагнаре, который все же расслабился и позволил себя поцеловать, но сохраняя за собой ведущую роль. Викинг позволил и обласкать на пару с мальчишкой его многочисленные шрамы, светлыми росчерками разукрасившие его грудь, руки, плечи и правое бедро.

Они с конунгом довели Люка до состояния почти полной невменяемости, лаская соски, судорожно подрагивающий живот и уже размеченную, но все еще такую соблазнительную шею, намеренно избегая прикосновений к призывно торчащему члену.

Андуин обнаружил еще и то, что если чуть прикусить ухо юноши, тот выдаст весьма и весьма заманчивые всхлипы и покроется мурашками, а стоит едва надавить пальцами на дырочку — с готовностью подастся назад, желая поскорее быть заполненным.

Нарушила эту идиллию ругань конунга — масло, что обычно использовалось для соития, закончилось. Стоящий на коленях в призывной позе Люк жалостливо простонал, когда понял причину заминки.

— Можно ведь обойтись и слюной, — предложил Лотар.

— Она слишком быстро сохнет, а мы с Люком не так часто возлежим вместе, чтобы он окончательно приспособился под меня, — покачал Рагнар головой.

— Я потерплю, мой конунг, ну пожалуйста, я так хочу вас, — вмешался джедай, но викинг властно сжал упругую ягодицу.

— Я не позволю причинить тебе боль таким образом, сейчас твой разум слишком затуманен желанием, глупый…

— Слюна слишком быстро сохнет, если на пальцах, — перебил его рыцарь, ловя на себе два непонимающих взгляда.

— А как, если не пальцами? — вопросительно нахмурился Рагнар, переглядываясь с таким же непонимающим Люком.

— Я покажу, если позволите, — Лотар поочередно посмотрел на своих любовников и, когда те кивнули, устроился на коленях перед юношей, покрываясь румянцем под двумя пристальными взглядами.

Выдохнув, он опустился лицом к бедрам Люка, ладонями развел половинки в стороны и мягко лизнул расслабленную дырку, вырывая у джедая удивленный вскрик, а у Рагнара — судорожный возбужденный вздох. Попытавшегося, было, отползти молодого любовника он удержал, перехватив за плечи, и принялся дальше наблюдать за действиями Андуина, поощрительно кивнув ему.

— Расслабься, для меня, пожалуйста, наш хороший, я сделаю тебе приятно, — прошептал Лотар и вернулся к так манившему его отверстию, которое, подчиняясь его словам, чуть расслабилось.

Дальнейшее он воспринимал смутно, ощущая, как дрожит под ним Люк, как громко стонет, а его глаза то и дело пересекались с пышущими жаром тысячи костров глазами викинга, который, чуть подавшись вперед, сам развел ягодицы в стороны, позволяя рукам Лотара найти более необходимое сейчас применение — оставляя побольше слюны, пальцами он принялся осторожно готовить его к проникновению, исподтишка рассматривая стоящий ствол Рагнара, весомо покачивающийся в такт его движениям, когда тот принимался сжимать, шлепать и массировать покрасневшие от такого обращения половинки, на что Люк отзывался сладкими вскриками и просьбами «Еще!» и «Сильнее!».

— Он готов, — Лотар нехотя оторвался от своего занятия, отодвигаясь, готовясь уступить свое место Рагнару. — А вот ты еще нет, — снова обратился он к викингу, все так же оставаясь на коленях перед ним.

— Что ты предлагаешь? — Конунг с искренним интересом ждал следующих действий.

От прикосновения крепкой мозолистой руки к своему столь долго возбужденному естеству он зашипел, но когда его погрузили в горячий и очень нежный рот — невольно вскрикнул от удивления и удовольствия, прошившего все его тело, несмотря на щекочущие волоски бороды и усов. Такие ощущения были для него в новинку — Люк всегда был чист лицом, — но лишь сильнее распаляли.

Расширившимися глазами он наблюдал за тем, как Лотар аккуратно двигал головой вперед-назад, держа его ствол между своих губ, чувствовал короткие ласки языка.

Когда рыцарь его отпустил, Рагнар чуть было не заскулил, таким неприятным оказался контакт воздуха и распаленной плоти, жаждущей продолжения ласк.

Оба мужчины развернулись в сторону ожидавшего их Люка, который потемневшими до невозможности глазами смотрел на них, а рот его был приоткрыт, являя проворный розовый язычок, что-то и дело пробегался по иссушенным похотью губам.

Лотар поддержал член Рагнара, помогая викингу войти в подготовленное для него отверстие, а потом переместился к голове Люка, одной рукой приподнимая его лицо за подбородок, а другой, после молчаливого кивка замершего внутри юноши Рагнара, слегка поводил влажной головкой члена по его ждущим губам, пачкая их смазкой.

— Возьми его в рот, Люк, — послышался охрипший голос викинга, который, не отрываясь, наблюдал за этой сценой, впитывая в себя все новые и новые картины того, как можно услаждать друг друга.

— Давай, попробуй, — прошептал, вторя ему, Лотар, — твой рот просто создан для того, чтобы вгонять в него член, скользить между этих губ… Они покраснеют, уже испачканные влагой, и будут такими распухшими… О, магия всех миров, ты будешь так красиво смотреться с моим членом во рту, давай, малыш, возьми его…

Покрасневший, но еще более возбужденный Люк подчинился, зная, что Рагнар наблюдает за этим. Медленно провел языком по головке, впервые ощущая нежную плоть таким образом, чувствуя всю интимность момента и доверие Лотара, который не побоялся, что неопытный юноша может навредить ему зубами. Стараться не коснуться ствола ими у джедая хватило ума, ведь он хотел, чтобы в первый раз Андуин испытал с ним только чистое удовольствие. Затем медленно он пропустил ствол дальше в свой рот.

— Прижми его чуть снизу языком… Да… Вот так, молодец… Втяни щеки… Ооо, как хорошо, давай… Попробуй глубже…

В этот момент позади Люка качнулся Рагнар, вгоняя себя глубже в расслабившееся окончательно тело. Ожидавший подобного Лотар чуть отстранился, не давая Люку подавиться. Тем больше было его удивление, когда юный джедай качнулся вперед, с каждым толчком глубже вбирая Лотара в себя, отстраняясь лишь чтобы простонать или вдохнуть. Постепенно они втроем вошли в единый ритм — Рагнар брал Люка сзади, Лотар же скользил в уже не невинный рот спереди, раскачивая юношу как на волнах. По чуть закатившимся глазам джедая было понятно, что он в нирване.

Викинг увеличил темп, навалился на юношу сверху, помогая тому рукой — по движениям мощного плеча легко угадывалось то, чем была занята его ладонь, — и укусил точно в самый заметный синяк у Люка на загривке, обновляя свою метку. Лотар с неохотой освободил этот сладкий рот, наблюдая за тем, как из него вырываются самые прекрасные стоны, как расходятся в экстазе покрасневшие губы…

Сильная дрожь охватила оба тела перед ним, и любовники слились в экстазе, разделяя пик удовольствия.

Пока они отдыхали, Лотар поглаживал Люка по лицу, чуть подрачивая себе. Пришедшие в себя, они переглянулись вновь.

— Могу я?.. — выдохнул Андуин, скользя рукой по золотистому в трепещущем свете очага бедру джедая.

Рагнар кивнул, внимательно смотря на порозовевшего юношу, улыбаясь, когда лицо того озарила чуть усталая, но широкая улыбка.

Лотар удержал Люка, когда тот вновь хотел встать на колени, опустился между его бедрами и вобрал в себя опавшую после такого сокрушительного оргазма плоть. Юноша потрясенно выдохнул, не веря своим глазам, а вскоре и вовсе закрыл их, откинув голову, полностью погружаясь в более умелые ласки. Рагнар властно вплел руку в волосы Лотара и задавал ритм, пока Люк не возбудился окончательно вновь.

— Рагнар, я хотел бы отблагодарить тебя за то, что ты разделил его со мной. Пожалуйста, подтащи скамью поближе к постели и присядь.

Приподняв бровь, конунг все же исполнил просьбу, не желая надолго оставлять своих любовников. Как только он устроился, Лотар прилег в изголовье кровати, протягивая руку Люку.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты оседлал меня, мой юный эльф, — улыбнулся он, разворачивая юношу, когда тот хотел опуститься лицом к нему. — Нет, ты будешь смотреть на конунга. Ведь это благодаря его великодушию мы оба здесь.

Еще сильнее покраснев, Люк выполнил указание, полностью опустившись на него, из-под полуопущенных ресниц глядя, как Рагнар неотрывно смотрит туда, где он соединялся с рыцарем. Как только он собрался приподняться, тот обвил его руками, укладывая себе на грудь.

— Лежи вот так и позволь мне позаботиться о тебе. Позволь мне показать Рагнару, что я достоин услаждать тебя, его любимого мальчика, — проговорил он, опуская ладони на ноги джедая, приподнимая их, заставляя подтянуть к груди и окончательно раскрыться перед черным, тяжелым взглядом вновь возбуждающегося от столь откровенного зрелища конунга.

Как только они с Люком более менее освоились, Лотар принялся с оттяжкой толкаться в растянутое, влажное от семени викинга отверстие, слушая, как юноша переливается стонами, а Рагнар грохочет рычанием. Наслаждаясь тяжестью тела сверху, слизывая выступающий за ухом Люка пот, быстрее и быстрее Андуин таранил уже вспухшую их с конунгом стараниями желанную дырку.

— Не в него, — громко заявил Рагнар, ясно давая понять, что только он может кончать внутрь Люка, только он может так оставлять на нем свою метку.

Послушный, Андуин сделал еще несколько толчков в уже начавшее сжиматься отверстие, вышел и довел себя рукой, забрызгивая свои и Люка бедра белесыми потеками. Забывшийся в неге проникновения джедай жалобно заскулил.

— Ты нужен ему, Рагнар, — позвал мужчина, поддерживая разомлевшего юношу под коленки, являя пульсирующее в ожидании отверстие на лучшее обозрение.

Не теряя ни мгновения, викинг забрался на постель, быстро и грубо входя в молодое тело, дурея от ощущения влажности и жара, принялся жадно и сильно втрахивать его в Лотара, который обвил ладонью член Люка, чуть пережимая пальцами у основания. На его скулеж он ответил категорично.

— Ты кончишь только, когда он позволит, ясно? Ты должен быть послушным. — Джедай остервенело впился ногтями в поддерживающие его руки, тем не менее подчиняясь такому соблазнительному голосу, столь похожему на голос конунга, что превращал героя войны в безвольное, жаждущее только ласки и плотских утех существо.

— Однажды мы возьмем тебя вместе, — прошептал Лотар, уже глядя в глаза викингу, отмечая, как на этих слова тот ускорил ритм. — Мы растянем тебя, и ты примешь нас внутрь, слышишь? Будешь таким раскрытым, умоляющим, на все готовым…

Рагнар рывком вышел и поднялся на ноги перед лицом Люка, орошая его несколькими тугими струями, целясь в губы. Лишь после этого он кивнул своему двойнику, на что Андуин улыбнулся улыбкой победителя и благодарного брата. Одновременно с этим викинг переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Лотара, начиная неумолимое движение. 

— Кончай.

И Люк подчинился. Он кричал, дрожал и почти плакал от того, как по его телу пробегали столь долгожданные судороги тягучего, словно патока, удовольствия. Когда он пришел в себя, то почувствовал, как Лотар облизывает его лицо, а потом под животным взглядом Рагнара, прикасается губами к его губам, заставляя принять текущую из его рта сперму конунга, попробовать на вкус сущность викинга.

Когда Люк сглотнул все предложенное, Рагнар сам потянулся к нему за поцелуем, заставляя широко раскрыть рот, вылизывая нёбо и десны, не обращая внимание на пошлые влажные звуки и странный вкус. После наградил целомудренным поцелуем Лотара и улегся рядом, позволяя тому тоже обнять Люка, согревая.

— Однажды мы обмажем тебя с ног до головы медом и будем вылизывать всю ночь напролет, но даже тогда ты не будешь таким сладким, как сейчас, — громко и ясно произнес он, глядя счастливому юноше в глаза, целуя тыльную сторону ладони Лотара, покоящуюся на сердце Люка.


End file.
